Who do you think i am ?
by GredW
Summary: Cadeau de Nawel pour KatSou. Tim regarde Abby, les yeux écarquillés. Elle plaisante quand elle dit qu'elle veut qu'il porte ça pour le réveillon de Noël... n'est-ce pas ? ONE SHOT


**Titre : **Who do you think i am ?  
**Pairing :** Abby Sciuto/Tim McGee  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient même si j'aimerai bien une petite Abby rien qu'à moi !  
**Note de l'auteur :** Cette petite fic est une réponse à une requête pour Noël, sur le forum la Lanterne fringante. C'était un cadeau pour KatSou (auteur que vous trouverez sur ffnet aussi). Voilà pourquoi le thème est Noël alors que nous sommes en mars... " C'est aussi ma première fic het, ça fait bizarre... Moi qui n'écrit que du slash, d'un coup, ça fait un choc... Mais ils sont trop pougnoux tous les deux !

* * *

Un long silence suivit la déclaration enthousiaste de la jeune femme. Timothy McGee fixait sa collègue, effaré. Son regard accrocha le vêtement pendu à un cintre que tenait la gothique et le parcourut de haut en bas. 

Il mit ses mains devant lui dans un geste de défense et les agita. Puis, il ferma les yeux comme pour effacer l'image face à lui et soupira.

« Si je te suis, il faudrait que je porte "ça" à la fête de charité samedi soir… mais pourquoi moi ?  
- Oh, McGee ! Tu seras génial dans ce costume. Essaie-le pour voir ce que ça donne. Bien que je n'aie aucun doute…  
- Non… Non ! Hors de question. Je ne l'essaierai pas et je ne le porterai pas samedi. »

Abby le regarda de ses grands yeux encerclés de noir.

« - McGeeeee ! Fais ça pour les enfants ! » dit-elle, en trépignant et en souriant.

Tim se sentait fléchir en pensant aux orphelins de l'armée pour lesquels était dédiée la soirée. Mais il devait se reprendre. Oui, il ferait beaucoup pour les enfants, comme donner une partie des recettes engrangées par son livre, mais il était hors de question qu'il soit encore la risée de tous. Il imaginait trop facilement la tête de DiNozzo s'il le voyait dans cet accoutrement. Il refusa de croiser le regard suppliant de la brunette. Il devait se montrer fort. Une idée lui vint en tête.

« Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas Tony qui porterait ce costume !? Je suis sûr que les collants lui iraient mieux qu'à moi ! »

Abby balaya la proposition du revers de la main.

« Non, Tony ne pourrait pas être assez crédible pour ce rôle ! De toute manière, il a déjà un costume ! C'est Gibbs qui lui a choisi…  
- Ah oui ? » fit Tim, intéressé.

Mais la jeune femme se retourna, sans lui prêter plus d'attention et posa le costume sur une chaise. Elle prit, sur son bureau, un objet dans chaque main. Tim regarda les postiches, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Abby se les plaqua sur chaque côté de la tête.

« Regarde comme elles sont mignonnes, je suis sûre qu'elles vont super bien t'aller ! »

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle s'approcha du jeune agent et les posa sur lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait absolument pas savoir à quoi il pouvait ressembler avec des fausses oreilles pointues placées sur les siennes.

« Parfait ! s'exclama Abby. Il ne manque plus que le petit chapeau et le tour est joué ! »

McGee soupira à nouveau, il éloigna les mains de la gothique et prenant la jeune femme par les épaules, lui dit, en articulant chaque mot :

« Je ne me déguiserai pas pour le réveillon de Noël ! »

Abby le fixait à nouveau avec ses yeux grands ouverts. Il sentait tout le pouvoir de persuasion de la jeune fille mit en place pour le déstabiliser. Elle fit une moue fâchée et se retourna vers son ordinateur dont elle tapota le clavier, d'un air distrait. Elle posa les oreilles délicatement sur le bureau. D'un coup, elle fit volte-face plus décidée que jamais.

« McGee, il faut vraiment que tu te déguises ! En plus, tu ne seras pas le seul. Ziva aura le même costume, Tony en aura un autre et moi aussi …  
- Toi ? »

Timothy était surpris. En quoi une jeune fille aussi gothique qu'Abby pouvait-elle se déguiser à Noël ? Il imagina une version féminine du Père Fouettard. Une version féminine des plus sexys… Il se rappela de la robe qu'elle portait quand elle était déguisée en Marilyn Monroe et déglutit.

« - Oui ! Je serai la Mère Noël ! »

Tim se figea. Pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda comment on pouvait confier cette tâche à Abby puis il imagina la brune vêtue d'une courte robe rouge décolletée, avec des bottes à pompons et un adorable bonnet.

« _Ne pas avoir d'érection… Ne pas avoir d'érection…_ » pensa-t-il. Pointant les vêtements sur le cintre, il tenta de dire :

« D-Donc Ziva aura ce costume… enfin en un peu plus féminin… »

« _Ne pas t'imaginer dans le déguisement de Ziva…_ » Il gémit. Au moins, il avait perdu sa gêne au niveau du bas-ventre.

« Et Tony en quoi sera-t-il déguisé ?  
- En Père Noël, bien sûr ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, innocemment.

Un long silence lui répondit durant lequel Tim se laissa imprégner par l'information. Il allait être ridicule, pour sûr, mais Tony aussi ! Et lui aurait à se taper TOUS les marmots, spécimens de l'espèce humaine qu'il détestait et qui lui rendaient bien. En voyant sa mine réjouie, Abby s'approcha de lui et commença à jouer avec sa cravate.

« Alors, tu dis oui, hein ? »

Sa voix était cajoleuse et son regard séducteur.

Il était faible.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Je pensais que tu voulais que ça soit Gibbs, le Père Noël… »

Abby haussa les épaules.

« - Il m'a dit qu'il ne ferait qu'une courte apparition à la soirée. Il fête Noël avec Ducky et sa mère tous les ans depuis son dernier divorce… »

McGee hocha la tête.

Il était faible, très faible.

« - Et tu crois vraiment que ce costume m'ira ? »

Abby rit, tout en sautillant sur place et en battant des mains, certaine de sa victoire.

« - Oh oui, tu feras un merveilleux lutin de Noël !!! »

Elle reprit le costume et le tendit à l'homme.

« Va l'essayer ! »

Tim leva les yeux au ciel, reconnaissant sa défaite. Il prit le cintre, du bout des doigts, comme s'il allait le mordre. La gothique s'approcha de nouveau.

« Je mettrai le mien aussi et je te montrerai ce que fait Maman Noël avec son fidèle lutin quand Papa Noël est trop occupé à compter les enfants sages… »

« _Ne pas avoir d'érection… Ne pas…_ »

Oh, et puis merde !


End file.
